


Valentine's Day Morning

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Prompt: Breakfast, Prompt: Valentine's Day, and, morning fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: — ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — Él negó con la cabeza, mientras que masticaba la fruta tranquilamente. — Hoy es el día de los enamorados.Aquello sacó de Willas una carcajada. Sin embargo, Oberyn ni se inmutó.—	Tal vez debo explicarme mejor. — El dorniense tomó asiento nuevamente en la cama, abrazando a su amante por la espalda. —	Cuando estoy contigo siempre es el día de los enamorados, por el simple hecho de que te amo, Willas Tyrell.





	Valentine's Day Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmaliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/gifts).



> Se suponía que ambas prompts iban separadas, pero la idea me abordó de una manera impresionante, y mis dedos no podian dejar de escribir. 
> 
> Esta vez, el one-shot es dedicado a emmaliza, quien tiene una cantidad impresionante de historias del universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Todas son historias muy buenas, altamente recomendables. Todas en inglés, sin embargo, la cantidad de tramas y parejas diferentes, aunado a esa manera tan genial de escribir vale cada palabra traducida. 
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a George R.R Martin.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la traslucida cortina de la alcoba, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba apenas cubierto por las finas sabanas de seda en la enorme cama, y la brisa se colaba con tranquilidad. A su lado, el espacio que había compartido con su amante estaba tibio aún, aunque él no se encontraba.

Rodó un poco hasta ocupar esa zona, disfrutando del aroma impregnado en la almohada. Los viajes a Altojardín habían pasado de ser algo esporádico, a ser muy frecuentes. Los negocios habían quedado de lado, y el placer había tomado todo el protagonismo.

No cabía la menor duda de que el placer más grande era, sencillamente, despertar al lado de Willas Tyrell. Sus espesos rulos castaños cubrían su rostro, uniéndose grácilmente a su espesa barba, mientras balbuceaba entre sueños palabras sin sentido a las seis de la mañana, cuando la luz del sol iluminaba su piel desnuda.

Los efectos naturales de la mañana también habían despertado su miembro, y la imagen de Willas desnudo no ayudaba a calmarlo, pero, ¿Dónde estaba el Tyrell en esos momentos de _extrema_ necesidad?

Sin querer hacerlo, tomó asiento en la cama y estiró sus músculos, aun disfrutando de la esencia que inundaba sus sentidos. Olía delicioso, como a albaricoques y piñas recién cortados. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud, y Willas hizo acto de presencia.

La única prenda que lo cubría era un bóxer verde muy oscuro, que cubría justamente lo necesario. Llevaba en una de sus manos una bandeja de madera, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía su bastón para poder mantener el equilibrio.

Olvidándose de su erección, Oberyn se incorporó rápidamente, con la intención de ayudar al otro. Sin embargo, Willas lo detuvo de inmediato, con el rostro totalmente enrojecido. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, aún no se acostumbraba a las acciones desprovistas de pudor del dorniense.

— Lo tengo todo bajo control. Vuelve a la cama.

Pensó en rehusarse, pero prefirió obedecer. Recostó su espalda en la pared, cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin perder ni un solo detalle en los movimientos del otro. Con delicadeza, dejó la bandeja sobre el colchón, y se sentó a un lado.

— Buenos días. — La voz de Willas era tan suave como masculina, una particularidad que Oberyn adoraba.

— Los mejores. — Sonrió con afecto, impulsándose hacia adelante para quedar justo detrás del muchacho, colocándole entre sus piernas y recostando toda su anatomía en su espalda. — ¿Cómo dormiste?

— Cada vez que vienes, duermo mucho mejor. Sin dolor, y sin despertar en la madrugada. Estoy empezando a pensar que tiene que ver con dormir desnudo. — Dijo entre risas, suavemente.

El moreno se unió a las risas, recostando su mejilla en la espalda del chico, y llevando sus manos al pálido abdomen. A pesar del clima estival del lugar, sabía de sobra que en las frías noches, el dolor en la pierna de Willas se agudizaba y lo despertaba. Oberyn se sentía satisfecho con que su sola presencia aquellos dolores se alejaban de su amado Tyrell.

— Se ve delicioso el desayuno.

— He estado practicando. Quería poder hacer algo que te gustara para cuando vinieras.

— Tú haces cosas _deliciosas_ cuando _me vengo_. — La picardía en el tono de Oberyn, y su doble sentido, casi hizo al otro dar un brinco. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y tomó un pedazo del albaricoque para meterlo en la boca del dorniense.

Mientras que él masticaba, siguió observando la bandeja. Había una tortilla de papa, algunas tostadas, un tazón lleno de fresas, trozos de albaricoques y cuadritos de piña, jugo de naranja, y café para ambos.

— Todo luce delicioso. Pero me gusta más lo que tengo entre mis manos.

Dejó que Willas colocara un pedazo de piña en su boca, y se permitió ver el rostro rojo del muchacho. No estaba acostumbrado a tantos elogios, y eso lo sabía de sobra. Eso mismo era lo que más le gustaba, y le llenaba de orgullo. Él había logrado verlo florecer mientras el resto del mundo lo obviaba, dejando que ese espectáculo fuera suyo solamente.

Liberó al chico de su agarre para tomar una tostada, pero no se despegó de él, y aprovechó para colocarle una fresa en la boca. Estaban muy frías.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? — Willas negó con la cabeza, mientras que masticaba la fruta tranquilamente. — Hoy es el día de los enamorados.

Aquello sacó de Willas una carcajada. Sin embargo, Oberyn ni se inmutó.

— Oberyn, ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso fue hace _días._ Incluso viniste, y fuimos a comer a un restaurante, ¿Recuerdas?

Oberyn asintió. Sin embargo, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer un desastre en la cama. La mirada esmeralda del joven Tyrell siguió intrigado los movimientos del otro, deleitándose con su desnudez.

— ¿Cómo podría no recordarlo? Estabas hermoso esa tarde. Sin embargo, no es a lo que me refiero.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba su maleta de viaje y sacó una botella de vino. Oberyn era dueño de uno de los tres viñedos más grandes de Dorne, y se habían conocido en un evento para catar vinos ofrecido por Lady Olenna en Altojardín. Aquel recuerdo hizo que el corazón de Willas palpitara tan rápido que envió zumbidos a sus oídos.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un regalo.

Willas se sacudió las manos de las migajas que soltaban las tostadas.

— ¿Y eso, por qué?

— Porque para mi, hoy es el día de los enamorados.

El Tyrell rodó los ojos.

— Oberyn…

— Tal vez debo explicarme mejor. — El dorniense tomó asiento nuevamente en la cama, abrazando a su amante por la espalda y colocándole la botella de vino en las manos.

Pudo entonces verla mejor. Era una botella negra, con una etiqueta blanca y letras vinotinto. Sin embargo, se percató que en la etiqueta no estaba la típica víbora roja que fungía como marca personal de Oberyn. En su lugar, había una rosa dorada, que poco a poco en el centro se tornaba vinotinto.

— Cuando estoy contigo, siempre es el día de los enamorados, por el simple hecho de que te amo, Willas Tyrell.

Willas sintió como un fuerte escalofrío recorrio su espalda al escuchar su nombre completo. Se giró un poco, y sintió como se perdía en la mirada del dorniense. Oberyn lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

— Y es por eso, que toda esta cosecha tiene esa rosa dorada, Willas. Es toda tuya.

El castaño se quedó perplejo por un momento, sintiendo como de pronto le faltaba el aire.

— Oberyn…

— Quise hacerlo antes. Quise hacerlo desde el momento en que te conocí, de hecho. Pero tenía que esperar a tener la mejor cosecha para ti. Y es esta. Esta fue la primera botella de todas, y quiero que tú la tengas.

Willas se había quedado sin palabras. Dejó la botella en el suelo con extremo cuidado, y también bajó la bandeja con la comida. Necesitaba todo el espacio libre para poder abrazar al moreno, y tumbarlo sobre la cama. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir escaparon en un segundo, mientras ambos compartían un beso lleno de amor, cariño y una pizca de deseo.

Llegó el momento de separarse, y el Tyrell no podía dejar de sonreírle.

— Este es el mejor día de los enamorados del mundo.

— Cuando estoy contigo, todos los días son el día de los enamorados.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Los Tyrell son una de mis Casas favoritas, y todo lo que insinuan de Willas es simplemente bellisimo. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
